168
Burke is hot for Laura, who keeps him cool; Dr. Guthrie invites Laura to the seance. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The halls of Collinwood are filled with conflict and suspicion. Questions are being asked and very few answers are given. The questions center around one woman for whom mystery is no stranger. Burke visits Laura at the Cottage but she refuses to let him in until he threatens to start shouting what he's come to tell her. Act I Burke embraces Laura, saying there's no chance that Liz could intrude this time. He tells her he wants to see her more frequently, and she promises that'll happen soon. Burke tells Laura about Dr. Guthrie; Laura explains that Guthrie's studying the psychological causes of Elizabeth's breakdown. Laura is quite rational about the whole matter as Burke tells her of Guthrie's interviewing Sam. Burke suspects that Guthrie is a detective concerning the Phoenix fire and tries to get her to open up to him as she smokes a cigarette. Act II Burke continues to offer his help, which Laura continues to delay. After a kiss, she states she is his future, not his present. He wants to push the future; she wants to push him out. She's cool as he kisses her neck. At the Blue Whale, Sam talks with Guthrie and offers to get him a drink. Guthrie is meeting Burke because he called for a meeting. Guthrie and Sam share a drink in the meantime and he inquires how Sam hurt his hands. Sam tells him Laura burnt his hands after threatening to stop his painting. Act III Sam relates constantly thinking about Laura and dreaming about her, and that booze never made him fall asleep before. He also claims to have been compelled to put his hands in the fire. Guthrie believes that Sam's story helps him. Burke enters. He and Guthrie exchange barbs and Burke promises to have him investigated. Act IV Guthrie concludes their business. Burke angrily orders Sam not to talk to Guthrie anymore. Guthrie visits Laura, asking about her meeting with Elizabeth on the night she fell ill. He also invites her to the séance to contact Josette, which makes Laura start. She calls the idea absurd and refuses to participate. He re-extends the invitation before leaving. Laura is nervous. Memorable quotes Laura: Who will be there? Dr. Guthrie: There will be those who are invited, and of course... those who are the uninvited. Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This is one of only six episodes in the series not to feature an actor who appeared in 200 or more episodes, along with episodes 172, 180, 1010, 1141 and 1182. * When Dr. Guthrie tells Laura who will be at the séance, he says, “There will be those who are invited, and of course… those who are the uninvited.” This is a direct reference to the 1944 motion picture The Uninvited, which utilized the practice of the séance to contact a spirit thought to be nearby. Story * TIMELINE: Day 41 begins, and will end in 171. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Act II, the tape playing the background music suddenly slows to a halt. After a second or two of silence, it resumes playing. * In the teaser, as Laura lets Burke into the cottage the camera reveals the production area at the back of the set where stage lights can be seen as well as a crew member standing in shadow. The crew member takes a half step to his left, but remains in frame as Laura closes the door. End credits announcement * The notorious underworld of the 1930s is the setting for Murder, Inc., the ABC Wednesday Night Movie starring Peter Falk, Stuart Whitman, and May Britt, tonight on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 168 on the IMDb 0168